Acceptance:Student Sorting/Emma Dachshund
Feel Your Heart Beat ''~Sophie'' The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part is only a requirement for your third to fifteenth character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer. Emma is certain a tough nut to crack, and she doesn't give in very easily. But her hard-headedness is also a weakness of hers, that she never admits. It caused her problems on a small few occasions. But else, Emma has great determination, and great confidence in herself. 2) What goals and objectives has your character set out in their life? Is it to be successful and rich? Is it to find happiness? Why? She never admits it, but Emma just wants to be happy in life. She wants to do what she loves and be with whom she loves. Whoever that may be. 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? Honestly? It varies on her mood. On a good day, she'd probably go outside and play Quidditch or something. On a bad day, she'd just be laying in bed, staring at the ceiling. 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? Her beater bat, her wand, her late father's wedding ring, her late mother's sapphire necklace, and her journal. All of those belong deep in her heart, and she can never be who she is without them. 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? Emma wants to fix this twisted system of justice that exists in the wizarding world. It is not truly just in her view, but this is probably a heavy bias as a result of losing her parents in her childhood. 6) What house does your character want to be in? What house does your character not want to be in? Why? Emma most definitely feels at home in Wampus, for that is where the warriors are. But she wouldn't refuse Thunderbird either, because adventure is quite her style too. The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (This part is a requirement for every character you make! Please bold the answers from an IC Point of View and mark in italics the answers from the OOC Point of View.) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? A) A Complex Spell B) A Spell Of Control C) A Combat Spell D) A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? A) Grades. B) Getting your way. C) Life. D) Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I'm the person people cheat off of. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) What matters most to your character? A. Wisdom B. Reputation C. Success D. Friendship 5) What's the best way to get things done? A. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. D. The right way, no matter how long it takes. The Character's Background 1) Give a description of your character's personality. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or Humble? Anything about your character that might help the Sorting Hat decide. (Please add as many details as possible for the most accurate sorting!) Emma is a really stubborn young lady. She knows that much though. It is incredibly difficult to force Emma to change her mind about anything really. It's a surprise that she doesn't actually hold grudges at all; mostly a result of bad memory (bar he who wronged her in the greatest of ways. she will never let that go, ever.). Her hard head, however, has resulted in some incidents in the past (mostly because of her insane possessiveness.). On that note, Emma is really possessive of what is hers. This hard exterior is only one half of Emma though. Inside, Emma is actually a really nice person. She kinda falls in love a little too easily, but that is what you get when you're an only child with no real parents. She cares about those she loves, and will never be a bystander when something goes down. If anything, she's willing to get in trouble, if her friends being okay is concerned. 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) Emma Dachshund was born on a cold November 30th, in Warsaw, Poland, to Polish half-blood wizard Wilhelm Dachshund and American no-maj-born Maria Williams. Wilhelm originally insisted that he and Maria named their only daughter Ebberla, but Maria said Emma is much better, and much easier to pronounce anyway. So the final decision was for their daughter to be named Emma Marie Dachshund. Emma grew up a bit spoiled and somewhat possessive as she generally got the best of her parents and got what she wanted. However, one Christmas night, when Emma was six, the greatest crime was committed. Maria and Wilhelm were having friends over from varying countries. Emma spent the evening in her room that night. As everybody went to leave, one peculiar person stayed for a little longer... he was Maria's first boyfriend whom she thoroughly dumped after deciding he was not worth her time. The sass hurt the guy more than he let on, and he finally found his chance for revenge. Right there and then, he used the Killing Curse and killed Wilhelm right before Maria's shocked eyes. He claimed that Maria ruined his whole life when she married Wilhelm. She told him that it was his choice to take Maria's marriage personal. He didn't care, and proceeded to kill Maria as well. He ran off shortly after. Emma awoke the next morning to find her parents dead. She stood there, crying over her parents' bodies. Distraught and forever in fear, Emma proceed to get dressed, had what was probably going to be her only meal for a while, then proceed to take something from both her parents. She took Wilhelm's wedding ring, and Maria's sapphire necklace. When she did that, she said "I'll find who did this. I promise." She then took her journal, and ran out of the house, and away from home. On her, albeit unknown, way to the German border, Emma collapsed from exhaustion, and was unknowingly swiped up by two smugglers. Ladies on top of that. The two ladies made their way to the German border, and successfully entered Germany, with a sleeping Emma hidden from view. It was then that they took a plane from Berlin to Boston, Massachusetts. When Emma awoke finally, she found herself in a strange home, and she had zero clue where she was. It was then that her smugglers revealed themselves; turns out, they were two of Wilhelm's best friends. The ladies introduced themselves as Lena Dahl and Adriana Meier. They actually knew of Wilhelm and Maria's death (guess who was in the backyard when the crime was committed), and were planning on taking Emma to America with them, where she might be safer. Lena was an ex-German Auror, so she reassured Emma that the crook was going to do his time where he belongs. Emma didn't feel better about that, but it made her rest a little. Emma became Lena and Adriana's child after they acknowledged her as that, knowing that Wilhelm would have wanted that much from the two. So Emma continued her life with them. Admittedly, they were not like Wilhelm and Maria, and were thus more capable to reign Emma in about what she can and can't have. Emma had her magical sign at age 8. She was waiting on the dinner table for the pizza to cool down, when... she set it on fire. Unintentionally. Fortunately, Lena's swift reflexes stopped the flames before the pizza burnt to a crisp. But that effectively ruined the pizza. Oh well. They had a laugh, and moved on. When Emma turned 10, she was cordially invited to attend Ilvermorny, her late parents' alma mater. Emma accepted, and when she came to be sorted, she was sorted into (insert house here). Her first three years weren't much at all for her, just getting used to everything. It was in her fourth year that she went on to join the (insert house here) Quidditch Team. She played Beater; it was the position she felt like herself in, the most. Coming into her fifth year, things can only go one way... 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! Her model is Rosie Huntington-Whiteley. 4) Is your character a Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) Half-Blood, with no magical relations. 5) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you have a limit on these kinds of characters depending on your level!) Nothing special. 6) What year is your character in? Fifth. OOC Questions Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into. Everyone must answer!) 1) Is this your first character? A) This is my first character. B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? ---- Category:Sorting Category:Sorted